Mission Accomplished
by Its-real-to-us
Summary: Love often is something you have to find yourself. Just a quick little PHAN (Phil/Dan) one shot! Apologies in advance for terrible summary :P


**Hiya everyone, just a quick cheesy one-shot...Enjoy!**

**Dan POV:**

"I said turn right!"

"I did turn right…"

"Well it wasn't the right right!"

"It's no use now, we are hopelessly lost and we are never going to get there at this rate," Dan huffs, his eyes grazing aimlessly over the map spread precariously over his lap. "We better stop and ask for directions, my mum's counting on us to be there" Louise gives me a disgruntled smile as she takes the next turning into a rather quaint looking suburb.

"You do know why she has invited you to her friend's housewarming, don't you?" she frowns, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh not this again…" I mumble, resting my forehead against the cool glass. I stared at the symmetrically set out houses that passed, each decorated with huge metal gates and expensive looking plants and ornaments. _Must be an expensive area…_ I sigh inwardly as the calm of the scene beware me is obliterated of the thoughts of our destination.

My mother had been trying to set me up with someone for months now, using every single social function she went to as an excuse to show me off. Ever since my older brother Adrian had tied the knot back in February she had been adamant that I find someone, before I, as she so _brilliantly _put it, "lost my looks" _For Christ's sake, I'm only 18, just because my brother jumped into the saddle at the first pretty face doesn't mean I plan to._ It didn't help that when she found out I was gay she saw it as a unique characteristic that she should show off to her friends, like I was some sort of circus freak. _Ugh, still its better than her wanting to disown me. _ I groan much more loudly as my thoughts are abruptly halted when I hear the hum of the engine suddenly cut out and a loud, mechanical screeching sound. Louise turns to me, her blonde, pink dip dyed hair falling over her face as she gives me a look of annoyance.

"Oh great, just great!" she huffs, in annoyance at her vehicles sudden failure. "Looks like we're lost and have now no means of getting there, ugh, I knew that stupid engine wouldn't last and I only got it servi-"

"I am sure there is a garage around here somewhere," Dan suggests, cutting her off by trying to appear helpful. "It's not like I am in any hurry to get there" Louise immediately gives me a disapproving frown before sighing defeated and rolling her eyes.

"You know your mum only wants you to be happy," she explains, her blue eyes flickering with understanding.

"Yes, yes I know that but the only reason I am going to this function is for the free food and NOT to meet someone" I plea, running my hand through my straightened brown hair. "Besides, I will decide when I meet someone special, anyway, it's not like any of her choices have been brilliant so far"

"You are way too picky" she says, jabbing me in the arm slightly. "Maybe if you showed interest, got to know them, flirted with them, they would be more appealing." She gives me a slightly too mischievous grin.

"You're beginning to sound like my pimp," I smile wryly, causing a similar smile to creep onto Louise's features.

"That's what I'm here for," she giggles lightening the mood, before punching me playfully in the arm, to which I feign discomfort. "Come on, we might as well try and find someone for directions to a garage, maybe there is a cafe or something with someone who knows one"

I jump out the car and begin to wander down the street with Louise, pulling my leather jacket tighter around my shivering form. _Lousy October weather…_ I brush my fringe from my eyes; the biting winter air nipping at my frost-bitten features. We continue down the house lined road, which seemed to thin out onto a bustling high-street with a variety of colorful shops and restaurants. I gesture Louise towards a small, run-down cafe; the bitter wind tugging at the edges of her navy blue knee length dress.

I am instantly hit by the alluring aroma of coffee as its warmth envelops me, pulling me from the cold. My eyes dart along the neatly wallpapered walls, which brandish a variety of stunning artworks and portraits. _Must be an art cafe…_ I follow Louise through a maze of round, wooden tables to a tiny counter, backed up by several dated looking coffee machines.

"Excuse me sir," Louise asks, gesturing towards a thin, bored looking teenager behind the counter. "Would you happen to know where a mechanic's garage is around here, as our car has failed and we are in a great hurry" she explains, trying to disguise her annoyance with fake politeness.

"Um…uh…sorry love, as far as I'm aware nearest garage is at least ten miles away" he replies in monotone, brushing his dirty blonde hair from his eyes, an equally fake look of concern plastered on his features.

"Oh well that's just great, thank you very much," she remarks sarcastically, her polite demeanor slipping. "What are we gonna do now Dan, your mum really wanted us to be there," Louise complains, turning to me.

"Hang on," I say, turning back to the teenager. "Do you happen to have a breakdown number that we can call to come help us?" I ask politely.

"Uh…yeah…" he huffs, pulling out a small business card from the deck of contacts in front of him. Nodding a quick thank you, I hand the card to Louise who proceeds to call the number, before gesturing towards a small table in the corner.

"Looks like were gonna miss the party," she frowns, placing her phone on the table. "He's not gonna be here for another hour and a half, some big job apparently"

"Oh well, I don't think we'll be missed. It's not like I wanted to spend my afternoon with a bunch of strangers anyways" I smile reassuringly, earning a slight shake of the head from Louise.

"I'm gonna get a drink, want anything?" she asks standing up, the tiled floor screeching under the weight of her chair.

"Nah I'm good," I smile. "Ya know, on the upside you get to spend the entire day with me" Louise gives me a small, forgiving smile before leaving to buy her beverage. I pull out my phone and plug myself into my Muse playlist, allowing Mathew Bellamy's voice to relax me. However I am barely half way through "New Born" when I feel a sharp jab in my side.

"What the h-!" I gasp, pulling my earphone from my ear.

"Shhh, look over there, in the corner..." she interjects, sitting in front of me and gesturing towards the furthest corner of the cafe.

"What?" I whisper, disgruntled at her suddenly smiley demeanor. It is only then that I notice the lone boy sitting at a table on his own, silently reading a Game of Thrones novel. He is…_Wow!_ He has rich black hair, in a similar style to mine, contrasting a pale complexion and the bluest of eyes that you could easily drown in. I feel a slight blush color my cheeks as I turn back to Louise, who has obviously noticed.

"I know right!" she winks suggestively. "He keeps looking over here, I wonder if he's single…or not" she smirks playfully. I immediately feel a sinking sensation in my stomach and a twinge of jealousy. _Why would he be looking at me anyway…he is probably not like that…_

"He's probably not Louise, if he looks like th- I mean," I mumble, averting my gaze to a suddenly very interesting speck on the wooden table. I sigh awkwardly when I hear the familiar screeching of the floor beneath me. "Where are you going?"

"To investigate," Louise smiles mischievously, flicking a strand of hair from her face, before sauntering over to the lone boys table; his eyes shine as she looks up at her. _Why can't he look at me like that?_

I avert my gaze from my best friend; a mixture of embarrassment and sadness preventing me from looking at the pair. In a futile attempt of blissful ignorance I try to continue listening to my playlist, but approaching footsteps prevent me from escaping reality. I hear a quiet clearing of a throat and I look up nonchalantly at the owner; my blase attitude dissipating when I realise who owns the slightly scuffed, black converses.

"Um…hi," he answers, an edge of nervousness to his deep Northern tones.

"Um…yeah…um," I splutter like a star struck teenager as I take in his appearance, which causes my heart to race. _Why must I be so socially awkward…?_

"This is Phil, Phil – Dan," I hear a familiar female voice perk up from behind him, an overtly playful smile on her lips. "You don't mind if he sits with us, do you" I receive a much too mischievous wink as she sits down in front of me, ushering Phil into a chair uncomfortably close beside her. I glare menacingly at my flirtatious friend but she is too busy batting her eyelashes at Phil to notice, not that I can blame her though.

"So…Phil….what do you do for a living," she purrs, staring deep into his blue eyes.

"Um…it's stupid really," he frowns, staring at me out of reassurance. _Awwww…_

"It can't be stranger than what Dan does," she states matter of factly, edging closer to him. "Standing in front of that camera of his, doing something weird and posting it on YouTube.

"Oh…uh….um," he coughs uncomfortably, shifting in his seat slightly. He looks at me again before replying quietly, "it's not that weird," I smile softly at him, which he returns with equal enthusiasm, causing my heart to flip. _Is it possible to fall so quickly?_

"I like your t-shirt, do you like muse too?" he asks expectantly, his unease fading as he changes the subject.

"Yeah, they're only my favorite band of all time," I beam, grinning like a madman.

"No way, that's amazing! What's your favorite album?" he asks.

"Origin of Symmetry" I reply, blushing when his grin widens, his tongue flicking out slightly. _Don't fall for him Dan….don't fall for him Dan…._

"Mine too, we are so alike," he smiles, like a blissful child. _Crap…_

"Do you wanna listen?" I ask

"Sure," he beams, as I take out one of my headphones and hand it to him, along with my phone so that he can pick a song. _Plug in Baby…my favorite…_

An abrupt clearing of a throat shakes me from my thoughts of Phil and I groan inwardly.

"Thank you Dan," she states sarcastically. "So….Phil, seeing anyone special?"

"Um…no…well, I was, but they didn't want to settle down…um" he mumbles, looking down.

"So you're free, interesting," Louise beams. I wince internally at her forwardness and kick her quickly under the table, her eyes narrowing to glare at me.

"Ow! What was that for?" I cringe, rubbing my now throbbing shin. _Damn high heels._

"Payback….so," she continues questioning Phil. "Got anyone special in mind" she winks expectantly, closing the little distance between them until she was almost leant against him.

"I don't know," he replies shyly. "I don't think so…" he blushes.

"What about you Dan?" he asks, turning to me causing my cheeks to become equally flushed.

"Him, oh he's single, well, soon to be taken, if we can get this situation with the car sorted" Louise interjects, diverting the attention from me.

"Oh," is all Phil responds, an awkward tension filling the air.

"What about you Louise? How's Matt, or is it Alfie, or was it Marcus this week," I retort, my voice dripping sarcasm. I receive another sharp kick from under the table, letting out a small pained "Ow", once again returning to clutch at my bruised shin. I send a small glare her way, but Louise is too preoccupied preparing to pounce on Phil.

"Actually," she pipes up matter of factly, "I'm single….your single" she adds, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Phil, causing him to shift nervously under her gaze.

"How's that rash coming on then," I ask cheekily, a little too loudly given the rapidly changing colors of my friends face.

"DAN!" she shouts as Phil pulls away from her, my face a picture of smugness. I see Phil chuckle at her outburst and I give a friendly wink at him, causing his cheeks to color pink and my heart to flip suddenly.

It had only been around half an hour when a deep, gruff voice alerts us to the purpose of our visit to this area.

"Whose is the blue mini with the failed engine," he huffs, running an oily hand through his greasy black hair.

"Oh great, Dan, the mechanics here, can you wait here until he gets the car going, keep him busy" she orders whispering the last part, before flashing a cheeky smile at the two of us and following the disgruntled male.

"Well, what do you think?" I ask, nudging Phil, slightly surprised at my forwardness.

"I'm sorry?" he replies, his jet black fringe flicking slightly as he removes his gaze from the floor to look at me.

"Of Louise, I'm sure you've noticed her, let's say, forwardness," I continue, a fake smile of encouragement masking my slight sadness.

"Oh…um…she seems nice but…um," he mumbles, tugging at a loose thread on his sleeve in anxiousness. I nod for him to continue, already disappointment clouding my thoughts at his subsequent answer.

"Look…I don't wanna freak you out anything, its just…she's not my…um…type, if you know what I mean," he explains quietly; my brow furrowing in confusion at his response.

"Oh…I thought that's why you were looking over here," I ask.

"No…but I was looking at someone that _was_ my type," he continues, his eyes softening to stare up at me, before a small smile begins to tug at the corner of his lips. My expression hardens for a moment before my stupidly love struck teenage brain finally registers what was being said to me. My face begins to reflect his own and our gaze lingers longingly. It takes everything in my power to prevent my face from cracking, and a stupidly wide grin to paint my face.

"Oh, well when you put it like that, I can see why" I smile. "At least you know I'm definitely NOT going to freak out" He laughs softly; the sound causing my heart to melt. I feel the distance between us begin to close and my eyes close instinctively. Closer and closer until-

"Dan!" Louise shouts, causing me to jump backwards and a bright crimson to stain my cheeks. "Car's ready, let's go, come on there's still time for the housewarming"

"Um…right….yes…ok…uh," I mutter in an attempt to gather my dazed thoughts.

"Now!" she pipes up, impatient. I quickly gather my things and stand up; as does Phil.

"Go wait outside Louise, I'm just gonna clear this away," I ramble, pulling my jacket on hastily. She rolls her eyes before making her way through the maze of tables and out into the cold winter air. I quickly turn to Phil, who is looking surprisingly happy.

"I guess, I'll see you round then," I mumble, disappointed that we have to leave so soon.

"I guess…um…oh wait, here's your phone…oh, and I put something on there that might be of interest to you," he responds, before leaning in to tenderly kiss me on my cheek; both of which were now on fire. I smile giddily at him before scrolling through my contacts to see none other than a name that I didn't recognize.

"Lion? Really?" I smile.

"How many other lions do you know?" he laughs lightly, winking, causing me to grin wildly. "Now off you go, see you soon hopefully"

"Definitely and maybe this time we won't be interrupted," I wink, before turning to leave the cafe to find Louise. As soon as the cold air hits me I am surprised at just how warm I feel. The biting wind no longer nipped at my skin, but rather soothed it. I never thought one person could have so much of an effect on me; I had only just met him. I guess that's love for you, as cheesy as it sounds.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I instantly smile to myself.

**From: Lion**

_RAWR! Guess who ;) How's the party goin? You taken yet? :( xx_

**From: Dan**

_Yes, by a really annoying guy with blue eyes and black hair :P xx_

**From: Lion**

_o.O_

**From: Dan**

_…who's obsessed with Muse…and lions :* xx_

**From: Lion**

_( '}{' ) 3 xx_

"What are you smiling at?" a voice, Louise, asks, interrupting my thoughts as she passes me another drink.

"Oh nothing," I dismiss, trying to suppress my smile – futilely.

"See that guy over there," she asks, quietly. "He's just moved in down the road, your mum thinks you too would get on perfectly" I glance back down at my phone; my ability to keep a straight face diminishing.

"Dan, what are you looking at? You're supposed to be listening to me. I'm trying to find someone special for you"

"I know, it's just…hey, give that back!" I shout, as Louise forcibly grabs my phone from me.

"Confidential…not anymore!" she cries, before reading through my still open messages from Phil. However, her expression of anger and frustration soon turns to one of relief…and triumph.

"Mission accomplished then, eh Louise," I smile.

**Please feel free to review!**


End file.
